Joyeux anniversaire Hermione
by Rose Caldin
Summary: "Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle l'entend bourdonner à ses oreilles, ses mains sont moites, sa respiration haletante. Il ne sert plus à rien de feindre, sa promesse de ne rien ressentir a volé en éclat au moment où il a posé ses yeux sur elle."


Hermione, cheveux attachés en un chignon parfait et vêtu d'un tailleur semblable à ceux des employés du Ministère, transplane, les bras chargés de courses dans un vaste salon avant de marcher d'un pas pressé vers une cuisine attenante fournie d'un mobilier moderne. Elle commence un rangement hâtif dans le réfrigérateur et les différents placards. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle conserve un dernier sac dans les mains et reprend le chemin du salon avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes devant celui-ci.

Tout l'appartement est moderne et spacieux, même trop pour elle seule mais elle l'apprécie malgré tout pour l'aspect chaleureux qu'elle a su y installer. Bien que travaillant désormais en France, elle n'a pu se résoudre à vendre cet appartement situé en plein cœur du Londres sorcier. Un espace convivial est installé avec quelques sofas et une table basse sur un tapis qu'elle adore sentir au contact de ses pieds nus lorsqu'elle lit un livre de son imposante bibliothèque qui prend tout un pan d'un des murs. Après mûre réflexion, il n'y a finalement aucune trace de télévision, divertissement dont elle a pu se passer durant sa scolarité et qui finalement ne s'est pas révélé nécessaire. Le salon est complété par un espace séjour munie d'une grande table où elle accueille de plus en plus rarement ses amis.

Ce qu'elle apprécie plus que tout et ce qui fait le charme de cet appartement pour elle, c'est la lumière du soleil qui rentre par les fenêtres inondant ainsi dans les premières heures de la soirée, comme c'est le cas actuellement, la pièce d'une couleur orangée. Elle ferme les yeux quelques instants et prend une profonde inspiration, savourant le calme du lieu.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se dirige ensuite vers le répondeur de son téléphone fixe qu'elle met en marche.

« Hermione ! C'est Ginny. Ça valait bien la peine de nous faire un acheter un téléphone si tu ne réponds jamais ! Bref, c'était pour te dire que finalement on sera à l'heure ce soir. J'espère que t'as demandé un traiteur parce que tu sais à quel point tu cuisines mal. Bon, à ce soir ! »

L'accusation la fait sourire puis elle replace une mèche de cheveux sortie de son chignon derrière son oreille avant de déballer son dernier sac de course où l'on ne trouve que des objets de décoration de table et des ballons de baudruche.

* * *

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne. Hermione, les cheveux détachés en de belles boucles et en robe de soirée noire cintrée à la taille s'arrêtant juste avant les genoux, sort de la cuisine afin d'inspecter une dernière fois son œuvre. La grande table du séjour est désormais recouverte d'une nappe noire où des assiettes blanches, des couverts en argent et des verres à pied en verre sont dressés pour huit personnes. De petites billes anglaises transparentes ont également été posées et des bougies survolent légèrement la table tandis que des ballons de baudruches blanc et noir flottent paresseusement dans tout le salon.

Satisfaite, elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, légèrement anxieuse. En regardant par le judas de la porte, son visage se décrispe pour laisser place à un sourire. Elle s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte avant que Ginny ne se jette dans ses bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Merci Ginny, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit Hermione souriante.

-Tu parles, c'est de ta faute si on ne se voit plus, réplique Ginny d'un air sévère digne de Mrs Weasley.

-Heureusement que ta mère t'a poussé à venir nous voir, dit la troisième personne un sourire dans la voix.

-Salut Harry, répond Hermione en prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-Bon anniversaire.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour encore la supporter, reprend Hermione une fois après avoir lâché son meilleur ami tout en fermant la porte derrière eux.

-Et c'est encore pire depuis que tu es partie.

-Hey oh !, s'exclame Ginny. Je suis encore là. T'as besoin qu'on t'aide pour un truc ? se tournant vers Hermione.

-Non c'est bon, tout est déjà près. Donnez-moi juste vos manteaux. »

D'un coup de baguette magique et sans prononcer de formule à voix haute, Hermione fait voler les vestes jusqu'à un placard à proximité.

« Le repas aussi est prêt ? s'enquit Ginny discrètement

-Oui Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait appel à un traiteur, répond Hermione tout en levant les yeux au ciel. »

La sonnette résonne de nouveau.

« Allez-vous installer, je vais ouvrir. »

Tandis que Ginny et Harry se dirigent vers la table pour y prendre place, Hermione ouvre la porte.

« Luna ! Salut.

-Bon anniversaire, ça fait longtemps, dit Luna avec un sourire doux

-C'est sûr. Donne-moi ton manteau et installe-toi. Harry et Ginny sont déjà arrivés. »

Hermione prend cette fois-ci le temps de poser le manteau de Luna dans le placard. Cette action lui permet de souffler pour tenter de faire disparaitre son trac qui augmente de minute en minute. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas stresser.

Se trouvant ridicule de se sermonner devant un placard, elle se dirige vers le salon où on entend le bruit d'une conversation enthousiaste.

« Quatre ans ! S'exclame Luna. Et tu la supportes encore ?

-Bon ça va, Hermione a déjà fait la même blague on ne va pas continuer toute la soirée, répond Ginny avec mauvaise humeur. Moi au moins, j'ai quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

Hermione lui fait un sourire peu convaincant, tentant une nouvelle fois de faire abstraction de cette boule dans son estomac.

* * *

Hermione rit aux éclats comme le reste de la table. Elle est assise en bout de table avec à ses côtés Ginny, Harry et Ron, arrivé au même moment que Judith, une amie commune rencontrée dans leur travail qui se situe à sa gauche avec Luna. La place à l'autre bout de la table ainsi qu'à la droite de Judith sont encore vides. La sonnette résonne de nouveau ce qui fait se lever Hermione.

« Excusez-moi, je vais ouvrir. »

Elle se dirige vers la porte alors qu'elle entend Ginny derrière elle.

« J'espère qu'ils sont arrivés ensemble, je commence à avoir faim ! »

Hermione sourit à cette remarque et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Son sourire s'efface et son regard reste fixé sur la personne en face d'elle qui la fixe aussi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir Hermione, tu es ravissante. »

Cette voix, ce ton suave prononçant son prénom lui donne des frissons. Elle ouvre la bouche, la gorge sèche mais aucun son ne sort.

« Bon anniversaire », s'empresse alors d'ajouter le deuxième garçon présent dans l'entrée avant de serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Elle lui rend donc son étreinte, sortant de sa léthargie.

« Merci Blaise, toi aussi tu m'as manqué », ajoute-t-elle, les yeux de nouveau fixés sur l'autre homme qui lui répond en souriant de toutes ses dents avant qu'Hermione ne lâche son étreinte.

« Suivez-moi. »

Hermione les emmène jusqu'au salon où tous les regards se posent sur eux.

« Voici les deux retardataires.

-Ma prière s'est exaucée ! », s'exclame Ginny, les mains tendues vers le ciel.

Cette réplique fait rire l'assemblée qui se lève afin de dire bonjour aux deux nouveaux invités.

« Ma parole Drago, t'es devenu vraiment canon !

-Merci Judith, répond-il poliment en souriant, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu. »

C'est vrai qu'il est plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux blonds ne sont plus retenus en arrière comme autrefois mais laissé au naturel ce qui lui donne un aspect décontracté qui détonne avec son smoking noir. Sa chemise grise qui rappelle la couleur métallique de ses yeux est légèrement entrouverte pour conserver un aspect négligé. Souriant à tous et distribuant des poignées de mains, il semble heureux et tout simplement magnifique. Judith n'a pas quitté son sourire charmeur en s'adressant à Drago, ce qui a le don de profondément irrité Hermione. Elle passe donc à l'action.

« Je vais prendre ton manteau Drago.

-Merci, dit-il en le lui tendant, les yeux rivés sur elle, tandis qu'Hermione essaye de les éviter.

-Tiens, voilà le mien, dit Blaise.

-Installez-vous, je reviens. »

Hermione retourne jusqu'à l'entrée pour poser les manteaux. Elle accroche celui de Blaise puis son attention reste focalisée sur celui de Drago. Elle sent les effluves de son parfum musqué qui lui provoque toujours autant de frissons. Elle se résout malgré tout à le poser avec les autres puis elle se dirige vers le salon, le visage déterminé. Elle retourne à sa place sans regarder la table. Une fois assise, elle prend une longue inspiration puis relève les yeux vers ses convives avant de froncer les sourcils. À sa droite, il y a maintenant Luna, qui est à coté de Blaise, qui lui-même est à côté de Judith. Drago est à l'autre bout de la table, en face d'elle.

« Vous avez changé de place ? », demande Hermione en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

Luna se retourne vers elle, les joues rosies.

« Oui, je voulais être à coté de Blaise, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous les deux.

-Ça fait un moment que tout le monde en général ne s'est pas vu, déclare Drago qui récupère mon attention. Heureusement qu'Hermione est là pour nous réunir ».

Il lui sourit et Hermione lui sourit en retour, tentant de faire abstraction du rouge qui lui monte aux joues. Ses paroles semblent approuvées par l'ensemble de la table. Il est vrai qu'avec toutes leurs carrières respectives, il est difficile d'organiser des rencontres. Pourtant, il y a eu comme un déclic après la Bataille de Poudlard, une sorte de prise de conscience collective qui les a unis. Les clivages d'antan n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Ainsi, Drago et Blaise ont rejoint la bande et ont lavé leurs noms lors de procès qui se sont déroulés au Ministère à la fin de la guerre, appuyés par le soutien de leurs nouveaux amis, bien que cela reste, encore aujourd'hui, difficile à accepter pour certains sorciers.

Judith pose alors sa main sur celle de Drago, pour récupérer son attention.

« C'est vrai, déclare-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. D'ailleurs, où tu en es rendu dans ton apprentissage des potions qui te prend tout ton temps ? »

Drago décolle son regard d'Hermione dont le sourire a disparu pour regarder Judith.

« Ça va, je m'en sors bien. L'apothicaire chez qui je fais mon apprentissage m'a recommandé à un grand alchimiste et je serai normalement pris en tant qu'apprenti à la rentrée. J'ai encore quelques problèmes avec mes parents qui auraient préféré que je travaille au Ministère, pour rétablir notre réputation, mais comme je réussis pour le moment, ils me laissent tranquilles.

-Et tu vas devoir retourner en Albanie ? », lui demande Harry.

Drago jette un regard rapide à Hermione avant de regarder de nouveau Harry et de récupérer sa main que Judith avait gardée au creux de la sienne.

« Non. Je vais revenir à Londres. L'alchimiste qui me prendra à la rentrée a une boutique au croisement de l'Allée de Embrumes et du Chemin de Traverse.

-C'est génial ! s'écrie Judith. On va pouvoir se voir plus souvent ! »

Hermione se racle la gorge et se lève.

« Je vais chercher les plats.

\- Je vais t'aider », dit Ginny en se levant.

Elles quittent la pièce tandis que les conversations reprennent par petits groupes autour de la table. Drago n'a, quant à lui, pas quitté des yeux la place où se trouvait Hermione. Celle-ci rentre dans la cuisine avec Ginny à sa suite.

« Tu peux prendre les assiettes qui sont dans le placard s'il te plait », dit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Hermione enlève les cloches des plats fumants. Il y a un plat de filet mignon et un plat de rosbif. Elle enlève ensuite le couvercle des deux accompagnements qui sont les pommes duchesses et les haricots verts. Ginny pose les assiettes près d'Hermione qui a le visage fermé. Hermione commence à placer la nourriture esthétiquement dans les assiettes et Ginny la fixe. Il vaut mieux commencer par un sujet inoffensif.

« Tu n'as pas pris d'entrées ?

\- Personne n'en mange jamais. »

Silence.

« Tu n'as pas choisi les plats les plus compliqués.

\- Au moins je suis sûre que tout le monde aime ».

Silence. Finalement, Ginny décide de se lancer.

« C'est cool que Drago revienne à Londres. »

Hermione se stoppe une seconde dans sa tâche et reprend tout de suite après.

« Oui, vraiment cool, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espère détaché.

-Ça va pouvoir se remettre en route donc. Lui et toi. »

Hermione stoppe totalement son activité et dévisage Ginny.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous.

\- Bien sûr, dit Ginny sur le ton de la fausse évidence. Je vais déjà apporter ça. »

Elle sort alors de la cuisine avec quatre assiettes dans les bras. Hermione pose ses mains à plat sur le comptoir, penche sa tête en avant et ferme les yeux. Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle l'entend bourdonner à ses oreilles, ses mains sont moites, sa respiration haletante. Il ne sert plus à rien de feindre, sa promesse de ne rien ressentir a volé en éclat au moment où il a posé ses yeux sur elle. Comment est-ce possible après ces deux ans de séparation, de larmes et de souffrance ?

La réponse est évidente et une fois ses yeux fermés, elle ouvre la porte aux souvenirs qu'elle s'est pourtant jurée d'oublier. Au moment où ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'une fois la guerre terminée, ils n'avaient finalement pas grand-chose qui les séparait, au moment où ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble, au moment où Drago avait posé pour la première fois un regard bleu-gris hypnotisant sur elle et qu'une bulle avait éclaté autour de son cœur, au moment où il lui avait donné un doux baiser dans une petite ruelle moldue avant que celui-ci ne se fasse plus passionné, au moment où elle s'était lové dans ses bras sur son canapé pendant qu'il lisait un livre d'alchimie avancé, passant de manière distraite ses doigts longs et fins dans les cheveux bouclés et emmêlés de la jeune brune, au moment où ils avaient fait l'amour comme un seul être, susurrant son nom et une douce promesse au creux de son oreille…

Hermione redresse la tête et ouvre les yeux, mettant fin à ces flashs pour revenir au temps présent. Elle tente de reprendre une respiration normale tout en plaçant rapidement les aliments dans les assiettes restantes et quitte la cuisine avec celles-ci dans les mains.

* * *

Hermione mange une bouchée de son plat d'une manière distraite. Les assiettes sont presque finies et chacun discute avec enthousiasme avec son voisin de table. Hermione lève la tête pour tenter de participer à une conversation mais elle est tout de suite happée par le regard hypnotique se trouvant en face d'elle. Drago a son regard fixé sur elle alors que Judith est en train de lui faire la conversation. Drago rapproche alors sa bouche de l'oreille de Judith qui le laisse faire, surprise. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, sans quitter Hermione du regard. Celle-ci rougit, la gorge sèche, mais continue de le fixer intensément. Drago se replace correctement alors que Judith se met à rire. Il lui sourit gentiment puis recommence à manger. Judith se joint à la conversation de Blaise et Luna alors que Ginny, la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry l'écoute discuter avec Ron et Lavande.

Les conversations forment un bruit sourd. Hermione et Drago continuent de se regarder, aucun d'eux ne pouvant (ou souhaitant) détacher son regard de l'autre. Hermione, qui reste une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout orgueilleuse et fière, lève un sourcil, le visage interrogateur et pourtant bien décidé à ne pas le laisser avoir le dernier mort. Drago lui retourne alors un sourire en coin provocateur. Il prend son verre, le lève plus haut comme pour trinquer avec Hermione, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées, il repose son verre et repasse sa lèvre supérieure sur sa lèvre inférieure toujours en regardant Hermione intensément. Celle-ci rougit encore plus, sa gorge devenant encore plus sèche. Elle prend donc ses couverts puis coupe fébrilement un morceau de viande rouge. Elle plonge de nouveau son regard dans celui de Drago avant de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche. Elle englobe sensuellement le morceau de viande ainsi que les piques de la fourchette avant de retirer la fourchette, mais sans la viande. Hermione mâche le morceau, un sourire en coin. Drago sourit de toute ses dents.

« Hermione ? »

La concernée tourne rapidement son regard vers Ginny qui a un air indéchiffrable. Hermione avale rapidement son bout de viande.

« On devrait peut-être aller chercher le gâteau ? reprend Ginny sans rien laisser transparaître dans sa voix.

-Oui, dit Hermione puis elle se racle la gorge discrètement pour tenter de récupérer sa voix habituelle. Oui je débarrasse, tu n'as qu'à sortir les assiettes à gâteau en attendant ».

Les deux femmes se lèvent. Alors que Ginny se dirige vers la cuisine, n'ayant pas oublié de laisser un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry au préalable, Hermione agite sa baguette pour rassembler toutes les assiettes et couverts, en fuyant le regard de Drago, puis se dirige à son tour vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans la cuisine, la vaisselle sale volant à sa suite, des petites assiettes blanches et un gâteau au chocolat avec écrit dessus « Joyeux anniversaire Hermione » en blanc scintillant sont installés sur le plan de travail. Tandis qu'Hermione lance un sort pour que la vaisselle se lave toute seule, elle remarque que Ginny la dévisage.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- C'était quoi ce truc avec Drago ? demande fermement Ginny, bien décidé à ne pas passer par quatre chemins cette fois-ci.

-Rien du tout, souffle Hermione les yeux baissés, prise d'intérêt soudain pour les lettres du gâteau qui s'illuminent.

-Arrête. S'il n'y avait pas eu la table, vous vous seriez jetez dessus !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, déclare Hermione cette fois-ci d'un ton ferme regardant Ginny dans les yeux.

-De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas, mais je déteste que tu me mentes, comme quand tu dis qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous. La guerre est finie et tout le monde a tourné la page Hermione. Drago est dans notre camps et que vous ne soyez pas du même rang n'a aucune importance désormais. Tu prends les assiettes, je m'occupe du gâteau ».

Hermione soupire, prends les assiettes et un grand couteau puis sort de la cuisine tout en essayant de se convaincre que Ginny a raison. Une fois arrivé à table, elle commande aux assiettes par un nouveau coup de baguette magique de se placer devant chaque convive. Une fois la dernière ayant pris sa place, elle se rassoit. Elle voit Blaise et Luna se tenir discrètement la main tandis qu'ils parlent à Lavande et sourit.

« Ça va Hermione ? »

Hermione se tourne vers Harry qui la regarde de ses yeux émeraudes, toujours en souriant.

« Ça va. Ça fait du bien de voir tous ses amis pour son anniversaire.

-L'inconvénient d'avoir tous de brillantes carrières, dit Ron en se joignant à la conversation.

-Et coté cœur Weasley ? », demande Drago avec cet air provocant qu'il utilisait encore pour irriter Ron.

Ron, ravi de pouvoir une nouvelle fois satisfaire les convives d'un de ses numéros, prend son verre et prend une voix théâtrale tout en fixant Drago.

« Aucune n'a encore succombé à mon charme mais ça ne serait tarder. Regarde-nous, deux magnifiques célibataires. Il n'y a que la boisson pour oublier ! »

Et Ron finit alors son verre champabulle alors qu'Harry rigole de sa prestation. Drago plonge alors son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

« Parle pour toi ».

Face à cette réplique, Ron s'étouffe presque avec son champabulle tandis qu'Harry regarde Drago les sourcils froncés et qu'Hermione tourne sa tête vers lui, confuse.

Le retour de Ginny avec le gâteau volant devant elle met un terme à la discussion. Le gâteau est illuminé de bougies et de mini feux d'artifices qui explosent de manière irrégulière. La mélodie de « Joyeux anniversaire » émane du gâteau et les invités se calent dessus pour le chanter tous ensemble. Il se pose élégamment devant Hermione qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, la joie illuminant ses yeux.

La chanson se finit et Hermione se prépare à souffler.

« Fais un vœu d'abord ! lui assène Ginny ».

Hermione regarde alors rapidement Drago qui lui sourit, un sourire sincère et magnifique qui la comble de bonheur. Elle ferme les yeux et souffle. La fumée envahit l'air accompagné de feux d'artifices pour un grand bouquet final. Tout le monde applaudit, ébahit comme des enfants par cette démonstration de magie.

* * *

Les assiettes sont finies. Drago se lève avec son verre.

« Je propose de porter un toast ».

Tout le monde se lève donc avec son verre et se tourne vers Drago. Celui-ci plante de nouveau son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

« À Hermione, pour cet anniversaire réussi et je ne pensais jamais avoir une telle bande de compagnons mais j'espère que d'autres occasions comme celle-ci puissent tous nous rassembler de nouveau autour d'une table. »

Tout le monde lève alors son verre et prononce à l'unisson :

« À Hermione ! »

Tous trinquent avec leurs voisins avant de boire quelques gorgées. Hermione lève son verre devant elle et Drago fait de même avant de boire à leur tour, ne se quittant pas du regard.

* * *

« Merci pour ce repas Hermione, c'était vraiment sympa de tous se revoir, dit Harry en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Merci à vous deux d'être venu.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide à ranger ? demande Ginny

-Ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas, faites attention en rentrant.

-Quelle idée stupide d'avoir acheté une voiture aussi ! dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne t'en fais pas, reprend Harry en ne prenant pas en compte sa remarque. C'est moi qui conduis. Encore bon anniversaire, dit-il avant de prendre une dernière fois Hermione dans ses bras avant de laisser sa place à Ginny.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises, chuchote Ginny à son oreille

-Je suis une grande fille, répond-elle ce qui fait sourire Ginny

-On se voit bientôt, tu n'as plus intérêt à nous snober.

-A bientôt, promet Hermione. »

Elle ferme ensuite la porte derrière eux avant de retourner au salon. Il ne reste plus que quelques décorations. Les bougies, désormais éteintes, ont retrouvées leur place sur la table vide et la lumière a été allumée. Drago est appuyé sur la table, bras croisés, regardant Hermione en souriant de ce sourire en coin si provocateur. Il n'y a aucun bruit, aucun son si ce n'est la respiration d'Hermione qui s'accélère au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. Elle baisse finalement la tête, les cheveux cachant son visage, comme si elle ne pouvait supporter davantage cette vision. Drago se rapproche alors doucement d'elle et lui lève la tête. Hermione plante son regard noisette dans ses yeux, ses yeux qu'elle avait trouvés pendant si longtemps d'un gris fade mais qui lui paraisse maintenant comme un magnifique gris orage qui annonce la tempête dans son cœur. Drago remet une mèche derrière son oreille. Il la regarde amoureusement, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça fait longtemps ».

Cette phrase, pourtant chuchotée, fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique à Hermione. Elle sent les frissons parcourir ses bras et son dos tandis qu'un court souffle traverse ses lèvres. Happée par les prunelles de Drago, elle ne peut s'y détacher. Il n'y a pas de doute qu'il sache quel effet il a sur elle, mais elle tente malgré tout de garder les idées claires.

« Tes parents..., parvient à articuler Hermione.

\- Ne vont pas décider pour toujours de ma vie sentimentale, la coupe Drago. C'est un choix qui m'appartient encore. C'est toi que je veux Hermione, maintenant et à jamais. »

Hermione lui sourit de toutes ses dents tandis que Drago se penche vers elle. Elle met ses mains autour de son coup et l'embrasse. C'est comme si elle respirait de nouveau, comme si elle avait enfin retrouvé la totalité de son corps. Le baiser devenant plus intense et passionné, Drago ferme ses bras autour de ses cuisses et la porte. Par réflexe, Hermione met alors ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'emmène jusqu'à la table où il pousse rapidement la décoration. Le silence n'est rompu que par le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes. L'atmosphère change, plus intimiste, plus tendue, chacun souhaitant redécouvrir le corps de l'autre après tout ce temps.

Drago pose Hermione, le dos sur la table, laissant celui-ci l'admirer pendant quelques secondes. Les joues rougies, les yeux brillants, il la trouve tout simplement magnifique. Cela fait maintenant des années qu'il ne croit plus à cette pureté du sang avec laquelle il a grandi. S'il ose désormais se l'avouer, il sait qu'Hermione l'a toujours fasciné, bien qu'issue d'une famille de moldus. Elle était, déjà à Poudlard, brillante, courageuse et toujours entourée d'amis sur qui elle pouvait compter. Finalement, s'il a été aussi odieux avec elle par le passé, c'est parce qu'il était jaloux. Bien sûr, ça, il ne lui a jamais avoué.

Mais il a appris à la connaître, à comprendre qu'après cette guerre, ils n'étaient finalement pas si différents. Il a passé du temps avec elle, s'apprivoisant. Il a appris à aimer ses défauts et elle, les siens, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises. Elle était devenue indispensable pour qu'il se sente vivant. Pourtant, chacun d'eux avaient des aspirations dans la vie, une carrière à élaborer pour retrouver un sens à ce monde et une stabilité. Sans surprise, elle s'est tournée vers le Ministère, pour appuyer une nouvelle vision du monde magique et créer une toute nouvelle loi qui mettrait les sorciers et les créatures magiques à égalité. C'est aussi tout ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle, une héroïne de la guerre. Elle a alors été envoyé en France pour fortifier les relations dans une Europe fortement touchée par Voldemort. Lui, Drago, désirant se faire oublier au maximum, a décidé de se lancer dans les potions, instruments complexes qui nécessitent tout son temps et son énergie avec une opportunité qui lui a été donné en Albanie.

Ils étaient donc convenus que cette relation, bien que salutaire pour tout deux, n'était rien de plus que celle de deux adolescents meurtris et qu'il fallait aller de l'avant. Sans compter que les parents de Drago ne voyaient pas celle-ci d'un très bon œil.

Mais il n'a cessé de penser à elle durant son apprentissage, jour hantant ses pensées, nuit hantant ses rêves. La proposition de l'alchimiste de revenir travailler à Londres est pour lui un signe, une deuxième chance que lui offre le destin.

Et elle est là, allongée sur cette table, le regardant avec des yeux de braises incandescentes qui font battre son cœur. Il l'aime, par Merlin qu'il l'aime et il ne la laissera plus jamais partir.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Hermione agrippe Drago par sa chemise pour le coller à elle et reprendre le ballet que leurs deux bouches ont entamé quelques instants plus tôt. Puis Drago rompt leur baiser pour mieux parcourir son cou, sentant Hermione frissonner à chacun de ses souffles. Il approche ensuite sa bouche de son oreille, puis lui murmure, comme une nouvelle promesse.

« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione ».


End file.
